omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Falerin Ardendor
|-|Falerin Ardendor= |-|Fal= |-|True Fal= |-|Kid Falerin= Character Synopsis Falerin Ardendor 'is the Caelestian God of Evil, but is on Lore with Lorithia's permission as the Loremaster in Isle d'Oriens. Born in Caelestia approximately 30,000 years before the events of ''AdventureQuest, Falerin was a human who had always preferred to be an elf. Eventually, he ascended to the rank of Demipower, and then worked with other Caelestian powers to oust Lolth. Falerin was then given the position of God of Evil, as an Extra Greater Power in the Pantheon, but also had became a member of the Farpoint. At some point, he was affected by Tholeon Webb's meddling with Caelestian history which resulted in Eldron's removal and in Falerin never leaving his old portfolio to become the God of Evil. However, heroes from the post-apocalyptic future defeated Webb, undoing the changes, and thus allowing Falerin to become the God of Evil as it had been in the original timeline. Character Statistics '''Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: 'AEverse (AdventureQuest) '''Name: '''Falerin Ardendor, The Traveller, The Sojourner, Above, Arden, Super-strong Ultra Mega Falerin Man™ and Lanfiré Dupré '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Caelestian God of Evil, Demipower, Elf, Human (Formely) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (As a demipower, Falerin has an extensive mastery over magic and can utilize it to the fullest extent), Reality Manipulation, Subjective Reality (Created The Astral Plane, a reality where thoughts and dreams are converted into reality), Limited History Manipulation (Falerin is capable of making alterations to the past and viewing the future that spawns from it, however these changes aren't eternal and will reverse as it's a simulation ), Creation (Has the power creating things from nothingness, including entire realms and the collective thoughts of humanity), Life Manipulation (Capable of granting life to inanimate objects and other beings), Energy Manipulation (Through his magical prowess, he can harness his magic in the form of energy), Non-Corporeal, Avatar Creation (Falerin exists as an incoporeal being, who's true nature is that of a disembodied realm. In order to interact with reality, he requires a physical vessel), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Interacts with and can destroy the souls of other living entities), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by alterations made in the timeline, including ones that involve his erasure from the past), Portal Creation (Regularly creates portals between dimensions and can utilize portals to fast travel), Transmutation (Able to turn beings into objects of his choice), Regeneration (Low-Godly. After being destroyed by Seth Cay Dhows, Falerin's consciousness was shattered and scattered across the mortal world, despite his condition Falerin was still capable of slowly re-assembling his being), Size Manipulation (Many of his avatars can alter in size, of which he can also regulate at will), Duplication (Showcased the ability to duplicate himself), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has absolute command over The Abode and The Astral Plane), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 8, and possibly 4: After being killed by the Mysterious Stranger, Falerin's avatars continued to be kept alive and retain his consciousness by powers provided by Lore itself, avatars possess type 9), Shapeshifting (His avatars can take many different forms, including into other species such as spiders), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Energy variety), Age Manipulation (Has the power to regulate the ages of his avatars, including rapidly aging them far beyond their usual age), 4th Wall Awareness 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Stated to have created The Astral Plane and also The Abode, which are also smaller aspects of his own existence. Reached a position beyond that of even The'Galin and Loritha , whom of which are capable of recreating lore and the entire universe) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '(The Abode are manifestations of Falerin that are split into two consciousnesses that present across 36 different universes and are also existent in Lore, Terra and Caelestia) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(The Astral Plane is a smaller aspect of Falerin, of which is an entire universe) 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Superior to the likes of The'Galin, who can recreate lore and the entirety of the universe. Created an entire universe called The Astral Plane, where The Abode also reside) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Resisted the effects of being sealed in a single timeline due to his nature as a god) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Universal+ '(Can create universes such as The Astral Plane and also is above The'Galin, who is capable of recreating reality on a universal scale) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has absolute knowledge over all of time and space, across many different universes. Perceives events occuring in many different timelines happening at once and knows what will happen as well) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Archmagic: '''Falerin knows some of Beleqwaya's Archmagic, and has been said to be capable of doing much that an ArchMage does and possibly even educate as one. The fact that he is forbidden to interfer with Lorian affairs massivley limits the power he could use. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Adventure Quest Category:AEverse Category:Demi-Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Elves Category:Gods Category:Protagonist Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:History Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Age Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regenerators Category:Life Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 2